


Stefan/Valerie & Kai Collection

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories where Valerie and Stefan are in love and Kai is Valerie's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You are my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for showandwrite, requested by one of our readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU where Valerie has to tell Kai about her crush on Stefan

Valerie had her hands around her cup of coffee and she stared at the clock on the wall. Time was passing fast. A little too fast to her liking and she sighed when the door of the shop opened, but a stranger walked in again. Her first class would start in forty-five minutes and she had already skipped a class yesterday. She was not going to do that again. 

"Valerie!" Kai threw the door open and the glass of the windows was almost breaking. The shop owner didn't even look up anymore, since Kai was doing the exact same thing every time. He was probably hoping that one day he would actually break something. 

"Kai. You're late." Valerie took another sip from her coffee and she watched how Kai grabbed one of the chairs opposing her. As usually he was not ordering anything and Valerie rolled her eyes. 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I hit someone with my car. I almost got away with it, but then the police stopped me right before I could park here. Seems they've added a few more fines to my resume." He cocked his head and shrugged his shoulders, a smirk playing around his lips.

Valerie shook her head. "And, did you find out already how many points you've gained this time?" Of course she shouldn't encourage him to do things like this, but every time she tried to tell Kai not to do something, he ended up doing something even worse. Just like he had ended up actually killing people when she had tried to ignore him for a few weeks. 

"Not even a scratch." Kai sounded a little disappointed and he took Valerie's cup to take a sip. "Seriously? You ordered the one type of coffee I don't like?" He gave the cup back and this time it was Valerie's turn to smile. 

"I'm the one having classes in thirty minutes. I know you don't take all of this very seriously, but I do." She took a few big sips and licked her lips. Actually, she had not asked Kai to meet her here before class to talk about him not so accidentally hurting people and getting away with it. She had asked him to come here, because she had to tell him something and she was not sure how he was going to take it. 

"Wait, I've got this!" Kai raised his eyebrows and pointed his fingers at Valerie. "You've been the one inviting me for a coffee date. You're sighing and licking your lips. Your hands are trembling." He narrowed his eyes for a moment and he frowned his forehead. "You're nervous. Is it because of a something or because of a someone?" Kai winked and Valerie felt how her cheeks started blushing. 

"It's a someone." She bent her head and stared at the half empty cup in her hands. "Stefan and I...well..." Valerie hesitated and she felt her heart racing in her chest. She had no idea why she was this nervous. Kai was nothing but her best friend, but somehow she was stil afraid of what he would do with this information. 

"Stefan? As in Stefan Salvatore?" Kai leaned back in his chair and a smile spread across your face. "Sounds like you're lucky I didn't gain any bonus points today." 

"I'll use it as an excuse to kiss him then." Valerie was far from calm, but she shrugged her shoulders and acted as if she wasn't affected by his words at all. She didn't want him to get any more motivation to try it again. 

"Well, sounds like I should ride him over more often so you can give him a lot of kisses." Kai stood up from his chair and he simply waved his hand. "I'm pretty sure you'd like that, right?"

"Right..." Valerie whispered while she watched how Kai walked to an empty chair next to a pretty brunette.


	2. The last dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heretics are throwing a ball and Stefan and Kai accompany Valerie

When she entered the huge ballroom a smile spread across her face. This was what she had dreamed of while being stuck in that prison world. This was how she had imagined her life to be. It was also the life she had wanted to share with her daughter or son, even though they had never gotten the chance to be born. 

“Quite impressive this whole thing.” Stefan raised his eyebrows and he tightened his grip around her trembling arm. “A little old fashioned, but still.” He smiled and Valerie smiled back at him. 

It would take time before she and the other heretics would be adjusted to the modern times. She was surrounded by so many things she didn’t understand yet and she was certain a lot more in the world had changed than she was aware of by now. 

“Wasn’t there this thing where old things were totally cool again these days?” Kai grabbed Valerie’s other arm and he grinned that grin she had somehow started to like. 

Valerie knew what everyone was saying about Kai. She was aware of what he had done to his family, but she was also aware of what he was and how his life must have been. She felt a little sorry for him somehow and if she could make him feel a little better by being his friend, she would do so. 

“I’m certain that every girl in town would have killed someone to get an invitation to this ball.” Stefan rolled his eyes, but from what Valerie had understood from this new world he was actually speaking the truth.

The world had changed, but the people in the world had clearly not. There were still wars and girls still dreamed of going to a huge ball in a pretty gown with a handsome man. 

It was what she had dreamed of, years ago when she and Stefan had met and he had managed to make her smile. Secretly she was still dreaming of that shared future, even though she knew that a little family of their own was not within reach anymore. Maybe just the two of them would be enough. She hoped just the two of them would be enough. 

“If those little serial killers need any help, you can always give them my phone number.” Kai smirked and Valerie grinned too, but the grin quickly disappeared when she saw the silhouette of the man she had thought was dead. 

“Julian…” Her heart started beating in her chest, her skin started sweating and her head started turning. She wanted to run away from this place as soon as possible, but it felt like she had totally forgotten how to run. 

“You’re with us, Valerie, nothing can happen to you.” Stefan placed a hand on hers and he clearly tried to force her to walk, failing hopelessly. 

“If that man comes anywhere within a ten meter radius I will fry his brain and heart.” Kai smiled, but Valerie couldn’t smile back and couldn’t tell him that Julian didn’t have a heart. 

Every time she closed her eyes she could feel his feet and hands in her stomach. She would have been a mother by now and Stefan would have been a father. The child she had carried had not even gotten the chance to be born and sometimes she was haunted by an image of them telling her that she should have been more careful, that it had been her fault. 

“Come, let us help you to get out of here.” Stefan placed his hands on her shoulders, but Valerie shook her head. 

She couldn’t get out of here, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t breath, she couldn’t be in the same room as that monster. 

“O no, I know that look…” Kai looked up at the vampire behind Valerie. “She is going to pass out and you’ll have to carry her out.”

Valerie wanted to whisper that she would be okay, that she was fine, but then she saw nothing but blackness anymore. Her knees were no longer capable of carrying her and she felt a pair of strong arms lifting her up. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Stefan pressed her to his chest and he started running, away from the man who had taken his child, away from the man who had turned Valerie’s life into a real nightmare.


End file.
